


Let me tell you this

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Let me tell you this

This is a story about a journey, an adventure  
A road trip actually  
It's a good story, action packed with two dashing heroes  
There is a fast car and a gunslinger, a hero who knows how to be a villain

It's a horror movie with real monsters  
and people who do monstrous things  
But it’s also kind of a funny story

(Sometimes it's better to laugh than to cry)

It's a bloody story, with death waiting around every corner  
But also - a love story; with a deep abiding devotion  
Two lovers, two friends, two brothers  
Who cares about semantics?

We will see them figh evil, god, and fate, the fickle mistress  
They will fight for and against each other  
Just like they will love each other and betray each other  
But when they fight _together_ , the devil himself will stand no chance

I would say; in the end it is a story about life  
About fighting for what is right and how it feels when that's still not enough  
Most of all, it's a story about loving someone and losing them  
how you try to let them go - and what happens if you can't


End file.
